falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Cane (Rising Dawn)
, |family = Unknown blood-related parents, Unknown father, Unknown sister |statusintro = Alive | magic aura = Gray |image = Candy Cane 3 with sparkles - Copy.jpg |caption =Art by Interloper |eyes = Gray |mane = White with red stripes |coat = Strong Red |cutie mark = }} '''Candy Cane', introduced in Chapter 7, is a character from Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn. She is a unicorn pony with a red coat, red and white striped mane, and gray eyes. She is a former slave who was forced to work for the Palomino Mafia's sex-slavery rings. Personality Candy Cane is a troubled pony. Haunted by her past and the horrors she had to endure as a slave, she struggles to cope with her own thoughts and memories. As a sufferer of PTSD, she often experiences bouts of hyperarousal, recollecting the memories she tries so hard to bottle down and bury. Because of this, she attempts to stay away from things that remind her of her trauma, either by busying herself day and night with mindless activities or chores, or by avoiding discussion of subjects she fears will cause her to recollect. Candy Cane often feels shameful of the things she's done in her slavery, guilty of losing the ponies she's loved, hopeless in the face of her troubles, and sees the purpose of life and the inevitability of death meaningless. In an attempt to keep herself from being haunted by her past, she wears what Red Dawn describes as a 'mask', pretending to be cheerful and happy even when she is not. However, it is too easy for her to forget that she's hiding her true emotions when she is around the ponies she loves, around Doodle and Summer Smiles - but especially around Hops, who reminds her of her deceased sister. Candy Cane is delighted to be around them, and she considers them to be her family. When around them, she can escape from her PTSD. Skills As a result of her life as a slave, avoiding slave masters and abusive clients, Candy Cane is a master at remaining unseen; she is very nimble and perceptive of her surroundings and can easily disappear into the shadows when nopony's watching. Having escaped captivity several times and for long periods of time, Candy Cane knows her way around the city of Poneva and its underground tunnels, and serves as a city guide for her friends in their exploits. Before she was a slave, she was the daughter of a doctor who taught her much of what he knew over the years she spent under his apprenticeship, and is a proficient field medic and nurse practitioner. Though after many years without practice during her time as a slave, her first aid skills have become rusty. Candy Cane is capable of only the most basic magic spells, such as Levitation spells and Light spells. History Candy Cane was raised by an unknown father who was also a doctor. From him, she learned her craft - nursing, and has also dabbled in other medical fields such as surgery. According to Candy Cane, her father is no longer around. Sometime after this, she was taken by SDC slavers, and was put to work at the Sultry Scullion in Poneva city. Since then, she was has been a slave for nearly five years of her late teen and adult life. During this time, she has escaped several times. The first time she escaped, she disappeared for nearly five months. She was picked up by Sugar Rum and taken to her sister's inn where she lived during the months that followed. There, she fostered a close relationship with Sugar Rum's family and befriended them, including Sugar Rum's daughters, Doodle and Hops. She was later recaptured two years prior to Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn and returned to work at the Scullion. In Chapter 8 of Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn, she was liberated from slavery by Red Dawn, and the two now, having moved into Summer Smiles' inn once more, travel together. She has since joined him on his quest to topple the plantations and find his Stable a water talisman. Relationships Red Dawn After being liberated by Red Dawn, she has joined him in his quest to recover a water talisman, with the promise that he would help her and the resistance in collapsing the slave trade in the Northern Wastes, and to a greater extent, the Plantations and their criminal associates. Candy Cane is beginning to trust Red Dawn, and considers him the closest thing to a friend she has at the moment. Summer Smiles Over the several months Candy Cane stayed with Summer Smiles and her family, she developed a strong emotional bond with the mare. Their trust for each other was mutual, but Summer Smiles' romantic interest was not. Gallery Candy Cane 3 with sparkles.jpg|Candy Cane exploring the Inner City |link=Candy Cane (Rising Dawn) References Picture source Category:Rising Dawn Category:Characters (Rising Dawn) Category:Unicorns